The possessive and owned
by Seymour Guado's Wife
Summary: Porn without plot! One shot


Jekyll was sat at his desk writing when the living room door was flung open and a certain, Mr. Edward Hyde came barging through,"JEKYLL!" He hissed . The doctor looked at him knowing his partner was in another of his moods ,"Yes,Hyde?" The madman marched over to him and grabbed him by his tie,"you have been flirting with other people haven't you?!" He said accusingly. The doctor was offended,"n-no H-Hyde I haven't!" He gulped nervously looking the madman is his eyes and seeing nothing but jealousy and anger in those eyes,"You have been speaking to other people haven't you?!" Hyde said baring his teeth. Jekyll began to breathe a little faster as the pressure on his tie became greater, almost choking ," I have to... I am a scientist! I was just sharing my ideas with them.." he began as a few stray tears fell down his face,"p-please .don't..hurt me Edward...I wasn't cheating on you..I wouldn't do that" he sobbed. The madman still held his fierce gaze as he wiped away Jekyll's tears with his thumbs," I know you wouldn't cheat on me.." he smiled before suddenly jerking him forward,' because YOU ARE MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME" Jekyll inhaled and exhaled," prove it!"

Oh he had done it now...

Hyde smiled wildly," my love, I never thought you would ask..." He brought the doctor's face closer to his , still holding his tie though a little losely and caught him in a rough kiss that started out sweet but began to get a bit sloppy as it went on , Jekyll's and Hyde's lips meshed together effortlessly for they had done this many of times. The only sound that could be heard was there lips sticking and unsticking as well as muffled pants and groans,"Jekyll..." Edward murmured running his tongue against Henry's bottom lip,"may I taste you?" Hyde ever so politely asked. Henry smiled,"you really must ask" he said breaking away wiping his and Hyde's saliva from his lips . Edward Hyde chuckled lowly and perched on Jekyll's desk before shoving his warm and wet tongue past the doctors lips and claiming every bit of Jekyll's mouth , Hyde felt Jekyll weakly respond to him and so Hyde placed his hand behind Jekyll's head and encouraged him to enjoy it more , his efforts worked as him and the doctor were kissing hotly. Jekyll began moaning and that sent shivers down the madman's spine. Hyde pulled away from the kiss leaving Jekyll panting and blushing madly , Hyde carresed his cheek,"such sweet sounds..." He whispered ," I will give you something to moan about" he stood up and pulled the doctor against him, pressing his body against his before licking his neck slowly,"Mine...who's are you?" Hyde asked him, Jekyll could hardly get his words out," I'm yours.." he stuttered . Hyde wasn't satisfied with the awnser so bit his neck hatd causing Jekyll to scream,"who's are you?!" Hyde asked again and the doctor replied,"IM YOURS!"

Hyde rewarded him by sucking his neck, Hyde's warm and wet mouth upon the doctors neck ripped loud moans from him,"Edward...let's take this upstairs... please.." Hyde grabbed his hand and lead him into the hallway pushing him against a wall ,"Beg! Beg for it!" Jekyll whined and spread his legs and put his arms above his head," ravish me...RAVISH ME LIKE ONLY YOU CAN!" Hyde placed a hand on the doctors clothed crotch and gently began to squeeze causing Jekyll to buckle into his hand ," good boy...' satisfied with making Jekyll crumble he carried him up stairs before kicking open the bedroom door and placing the doctor on their shared bed. Hyde and Jekyll were both going to enjoy this

The madman shut the door behind him and walked over to Jekyll pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him before slowly undoing his shirt and throwing it to the side of the bedroom ,"help me with my belt.." Hyde said watching as the doctor underneath him obeyed and quickly removed his belt , smiling at what was to come.

Soon after Hyde had removed Jekyll's clothing and the two were naked for each other. Jekyll was blushing as Hyde offered him his hand," suck these..make them nice and wet so I can prepare you for me" Jekyll obliged and began to suck the madman's fingers until they were wet with his saliva . Hyde nodded ,' now turn over!" He commanded. Moments later Jekyll was on his hands and knees and was screaming in pure pleasure as his partner put his fingers in his tight hole and began to flex them ,"HYDE HYDE HYDE! " Jekyll screamed until eventually Jekyll was ready. The madman took Jekyll hard and fast, his cock pounding away at where it was needed most, hitting his sweet spot heavily,"MINE!" Hyde cried as Jekyll's body shook with the power of the thrusts . Eventually Hyde came deep inside Jekyll with the doctor following afterwards staining the sheets white. Hyde pulled out of him and licked Jekyll's cock clean of cum , earning tired whimpers from him,"Edward... I love you" he whispered and the madman finally finished and lay besides him,'and I love you"


End file.
